


Follow the light

by Rackhirarcher



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackhirarcher/pseuds/Rackhirarcher
Summary: ВГМ снова дают задание Кайлу Крэйну вызволить из тюрьмы Харрана некоего Рика Рубиса, у которого находятся результаты исследования тканей Бегуна, отданные доктору Камдену.
Kudos: 3





	Follow the light

Здесь всегда идет дождь. Он льет стеной, свисая серой пеленой с закутанных в плотные тучи небес. Колючая проволока, стальные пристани и высокие сетчатые ограждения — вот пожалуй и все, чем здесь может порадовать местность. Дальние огни вышек, ограждающих территорию, никогда не гаснут, оповещая о том, что здесь хода нет простым смертным. 

Крэйн думал, что с ВГМ порвано навсегда, но недавно они напомнили о себе. Если они решили отомстить Кайлу за то, что он сорвал все их планы и спрятал диск с данными — ну что ж. Значит, он снова ошибся, решив, что отделался от них наконец. 

Он избавился от рации, которую они ему вручили, но как оказалось — совершенно зря. Перехватить разговоры и отследить по карте Кайла им оказалось просто. Ну и снова в ход пошли отработанные схемы. 

Кайл горько усмехнулся. Когда он перестанет быть таким доверчивым дураком. Ведь уже не в первый раз они его ставят перед невозможным выбором, когда нужно рискнуть или собой или самым дорогим. Как будто давая понять, что никогда он не будет жить своей жизнью и что она ему не принадлежит. Даже то, что Камден говорил ему, что они нелюди — он благополучно пропустил мимо ушей.

И вот он стоял и смотрел на высоченный забор вокруг тюремного здания, понимая, что сейчас его ждет. В нагрудном кармане пиликнула рация.

\- Крэйн на связи.

Поначалу он удивлялся хорошей связи, гадая, какими мощностями обладают ВГМ, что он их слышит без сучка и задоринки с любой крыши и в любом месте, где бы ни находился. Но потом, когда Раис признался в том, что у него с ними договор об эвакуации — сомнений не осталось, что им доступны эти мощности. Уж если этому отбитому наркоману раз плюнуть было перехватить сигналы, то этим товарищам это в принципе не составляло проблему.

\- Рапортуй.

\- Я нахожусь возле Харранской тюрьмы и собираюсь проникнуть внутрь. 

Они редко отвечали мгновенно, если это не касалось их лично. После секундного промедления рация ответила металлическим голосом, который Крэйн всеми фибрами души презирал. 

\- Отлично. Как только найдешь там пленника — доставь его нам. - помолчав еще секунду, голос добавил, - И по возможности живым. Если он инфицирован — мы возьмемся это исправить. 

Последующий звук отбоя дал понять, что больше никаких указаний пока не поступит. Убрав рацию обратно в карман, Кайл достал винтовку и перезарядил ее, заодно проверив, все ли ножи и мачете на месте. Он не знал, что его там ждет в этих стенах, возможно, в них тоже уже обитала армия зараженных. Но учитывая то, что Харран погряз по саму башню в грязи вируса — лишней не будет ни одна стрела. Даже самая простая, не начиненная огнем или электричеством. 

Дождь все так же беспощадно заливал окрестности, поэтому пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки. Вытащив кошку, Крэйн кинул ее к воротам, добежав до песчаных уступов.  
Добравшись до внутренних ворот тюрьмы, Кайл остановился, прислушиваясь к дождю. Он надеялся на роскошь мгновения оценки обстановки. Но тут же понял, что номер дохлый как зомби с размозженной башкой. 

\- Эй ты! 

Он уже знал, что значит этот окрик. С одной стороны это радовало — зомби умеют только хрипеть, если они уже окончательно обращенные, или орать, если они только-только заражены. От них он мог слышать «нет, пожалуйста!». Но ни одна особь еще не издала «Эй ты!». Значит хотя бы в ближайшее время его не сожрут. Застрелить могут, но сожрать — нет. 

Не задерживаясь ни секунды, он рванул в проем между заборами, обложенными досками и листами фанеры. Слава богу, он хорошо умел ориентироваться быстро на незнакомых местах. Вряд ли тюрьма чем-то отличалась от любого закрытого военного учреждения. По открытой напрямую он не рискнул в два счета пересечь двор, заставленный ящиками, коих здесь было немыслимое количество. 

Держа винтовку перед собой как щит, Кайл достиг угла. Шум дождя уже заглушила перестрелка. Автоматные очереди прошивали доски за забором следуя с опозданием за Крэйном. И он в который раз возблагодарил свое чувство выживания, которое помогало ему практически всегда. 

Пальнув из винтовки по вынырнувшему из-за фанеры охраннику, Кайл швырнул крюк кошки ко входу в тюрьму. Где-то здесь находился некто Рик Рубис, у которого были так нужные ВГМ результаты исследований Камдена. Кто такой Рик Рубис, Кайл понятия не имел, как и то, почему образцы оказались у него. Но точно то, что этот пленник харранской тюрьмы ему все выложит как на блюдечке — Крэйн ни секунды не сомневался.


End file.
